


The Lake

by evak1isak



Series: SKAM Week [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Even has a fantasy; Isak helps him fulfil it while they are at Even's cabin, by the lake.This fic is for the second day of SKAM Weeks, with the theme "Public/Semi-public".
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: SKAM Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830028
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> sooo I decided to write some fics for this SKAM Week. Every day is a different theme and for the second day it was "public/semi-public sex". I have written two other fics for this week, but I might write another one as well hehe!
> 
> This has taken some time from my chaptered fic ("Away"), which I'm currently updating, but the updates for that will be coming soon.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I told you, nobody ever comes here,” Even said while he pulled his T-shirt off, leaving it on the ground, by the lake.

Isak sighed, and then removed his T-shirt as well as his shorts and underwear. Soon Even was also naked.

Even offered him his hand, which Isak held. “Come.”

They were at Even’s parent’s cabinet. It was the fourth year in a row that they went there for a week during the summer, but this time it was the first time they did so without Even’s parents. And that meant more privacy and time for themselves. Isak was sure that Even’s parents decided to go on holidays abroad so that their soon and his boyfriend could enjoy a week in the forest on their own.

Even, who had been going to the cabin ever since he was a kid, knew the place by heart.

“There’s a rock near where one can jump from,” he said while they walked through a narrow path, bushes brushing their bare thighs. Isak could feel the small pebbles under his feet, and the twigs breaking when he stepped on them.

Even, who was walking in front of him, still held his hand, guiding him through the path and the forest. On their right side the lake spread; they were walking around it.

Soon, they reached the big rock Even had mentioned. “I came here when I was a child with some other children who lived nearby,” he explained. “We would jump over and over again until our lips were blue.”

Even got on the stone, the water glimmering underneath him. “Be careful, though, it’s a bit slippery.”

Isak, still holding his boyfriend’s hand, got on it, standing next to Even, who licked his lips at the sight of his beautiful, naked boyfriend. “Let’s jump together,” Isak said.

“Let me warn you: it’ll be cold, baby. And you don’t like that.” Even teased.

Isak rolled his eyes. “Changing the water from hot to cold when we’re showering together as a joke _is not_ like being in a lake during the summer.”

Even laughed. “Yeah, that was mean. Anyways… Three, two, one…”

The two boys jumped, skinny-dipping. They were holding hands, but Isak let Even’s hand go in the middle of the jump, holding his knees against his chest and splashing all over the place when he finally broke the lake surface.

He came out of the water after Even, moving his head so that his wet hair wouldn’t cover his eyes and sending droplets of water all around him; some of them fell on Even.

“Shit, my balls are freezing!” He shouted, and Even laughed. After so many years, his laughter and his smile still made Isak feel a fuzzy feeling in his chest.

“I told you it was cold,” Even said, swimming towards him. Isak molded perfectly against his boyfriend, his legs going around his waist, while Even held him from his thighs and Isak put his arms around his neck.

Even kissed his temple. “You know, there’s a bet that we haven’t solved yet, but maybe the water is too cold to try and see who can actually hold their breath underwater for longer. I think our brains would freeze.”

Isak chuckled. “I think we both know that _I_ would win.” He ran his fingers across Even’s mane of hair and stylised it like Even usually did, making a perfect quiff.

“You wish,” Even said, leaning forward for a deep kiss, which Isak gladly accepted.

Even cupped Isak’s butt with his big hands, Isak with his head now on Even’s shoulder, enjoying each other’s company in the water.

With his index finger, Even felt his boyfriend’s rim, and Isak squirmed.

“ _Even_ ,” Isak said, dragging the last _e_. “Not here.”

“Come on, baby. I told you: no one comes.”

Isak moved his head from his shoulder until he was looking at his boyfriend, their noses brushing. “You’ve wanted to do this for a long time now, huh?”

“You can’t even imagine…” Even whispered in his ear. “Shit, you’re still open from yesterday night.” He then pressed his index finger inside, and Isak yelped, his thighs pressing tighter around Even’s hips.

“ _Even_ ,” Isak whimpered this time, and Even smirked. He _loved_ knowing that _he_ was the reason behind the pleasure.

“Hey, if you want me to stop,” he whispered in his ear before biting his earlobe, “just tell me, okay?”

Isak, with his eyes half-closed already, took a deep breath. “ _Don’t stop_.”

Soon, Isak had two fingers inside of him. Even, who knew his body so well, knew also when to press his prostate so that Isak would let out the prettiest moan ever.

And, indeed, he did.

Even smirked when he felt Isak’s hand tugging his dick under the water.

“Shit, I don’t think this is the most comfortable place ever,” Isak said.

Even nodded. “Let’s get out. But I’m not done with you. There’s a path by the rock, so we don’t have to get in the bushes.”

“I wanna blow you off,” Isak said, his arm curling around Even’s waist once they were outside, bringing him closer to kiss him, his lips still cold due to the water and their bare feet stained with soil.

“Me too,” Even replied. “I’ll go first.” Even pointed at the rock from where they had just jumped. There was enough space for them to sit there, although Isak was sure that the sharp surface would leave marks on his butt.

Isak sat, giving the lake his back, the palm of his hands against the rock. It was a bit uncomfortable, but it was okay. Also, Even was about to give him a blowjob so he couldn’t even care.

He stretched his legs so that Even had some space. Indeed, Even laid between them, on his chest. Isak didn’t understand how he could be comfortable. His worries disappeared when his boyfriend licked his hard cock from the base to the top, which was already leaking precum.

“Shit.”

Even giggled. “I love blowing you off,” he said, licking a stripe again. “I love your dick.”

Slowly, Even put the tip of his dick inside his mouth, looking up at Isak, who groaned. “God, I can’t believe that we’re doing this.”

Even, convinced that if Isak was talking too much and not blabbering it meant that he was not doing it well enough, swallowed him until the tip was touching the back of his throat.

Isak gasped, his abs tensing. “ _Fuck_.”

Even then pulled it out, a tear having formed in his left eye. “So good… I’m blowing you off slowly, though, until you go mad.”

Isak groaned at the idea. “Just… get on with it.”

Even laughed. “So impatient, sweetheart.” But Even got down to it, sucking it at first as if it were a lollipop, his eyes never leaving Isak’s. The he sucked him properly, in a steady rhythm, his head bobbing up and down. Isak ended up burying his hand in his mane of hair, which was still wet from the lake. And, sometimes, Isak would pull, because he knew how much Even liked it.

While blowing Isak, Even pressed a finger against his perineum, and another one buried itself slowly inside his ass. And Isak just became a blabbering mess, moaning Even’s name.

He had to lay down on the rock, the pleasure forming in his lower torso overpowering so much that he couldn’t keep his back straight to be sitting on the rock. He felt the sharp surface of the rock against his blades, but he didn’t care.

Sadly, Even stopped a few minutes afterwards. “I don’t want you to come yet, baby,” he said when Isak complained.

“It’s my turn,” Isak said, kneeling. Even got it and as soon as he stood up Isak had his dick in his mouth, moaning.

“Shit, baby…” Even whispered, his hands on Isak’s head.

Isak pulled the veiny cock out. “Fuck my mouth, please,” he asked before deepthroating his boyfriend again.

And, of course, Even always fulfilled his boyfriend’s wishes. He held Isak’s head tightly and began to move it at the same time that he moved his hips. The gagging sounds were music to his ears. He knew that Isak was fine with it: they had this rule where if one of them needed the other to stop face-fucking him, they rise their hand. And Isak hadn’t so far.

His gaze got lost in the water of the lake, his hips still moving and Isak’s mouth still doing wonders around his sex.

Isak rose his hand, and Even immediately stopped. “Fuck me, please,” he begged with a sore voice, a trail of saliva still linking his mouth to Even’s hard dick.

Even helped him stand up and kissed him. “Come here,” he said. He kissed Isak again. “I think it’ll be better if you ride me. It’ll give you more control.”

Isak eagerly nodded. “ _Fuck_. Yes.”

This time, Even sat on the rock, which scrapped against his butt (but he didn’t really care). He spat on his hand and then slowly massaged his dick, while Isak fingered himself a bit: he wouldn’t need much, considering that they had made love yesterday before going to bed.

Even kept adding more saliva. “This is all the lube you’re getting,” he joked while Isak slowly sank on his dick, and Isak chuckled.

“It’s fine. You know I like it.” He did. He _loved_ feeling Even inside of him, or feeling Even around him: loved how rough it felt.

His face was facing the lake, and from here he could see Even’s red cabin in the distance.

Even grunted once he had bottomed out, bringing Isak back to reality. “Shit, Isak. I need you to move.”

Isak did so, his hands on each side of Even’s face against the rock. He moved his hips, but not upwards.

He leaned forward and kissed Even. “I love you so much,” he said, before he finally began moving his hips up and down.

Even smiled at him, cupping Isak’s butt to help him move, and Isak smiled back. Isak still couldn’t believe that Even wanted him, that he _loved_ him. Back in high school, he thought that it would be teenage love (although he was so gone for Even). He never expected to still be with Even after high school, but his love and affection for the older boy just got deeper as years went by, and with every kiss and every touch Isak felt his heart swallow.

“My beautiful boy,” Even whispered, one of his hands now holding Isak’s nape to keep his face near his. He smiled, proud and caring while Isak moaned, both surrounded by nature.

Even moved his hips, meeting Isak along the way. And Isak rolled his eyes inside his skull. Even knew that they wouldn’t last long.

They interlaced their fingers and Isak pressed Even’s hands against the rock, moving his hips skilfully while kissing his lover.

It was too much for Even.

“Isak… Shit…”

“Inside, please,” Isak managed to say between moans and whimpers, his orgasm sending shivers of pleasure through his body. “Fuck, _Even_!”

Even then tugged his boyfriend’s dick, and Isak spilled all over Even’s chest at the same time that Even came inside of him. Isak’s thighs were shivering and he was gasping, coming back from his high.

“Shit, Even… That was so good.” He leaned and Even kissed him, smiling. “So now you have fulfilled your fantasy,” Isak said with a teasing smile.

Even smiled back. “To be honest, it’s something I’ve fantasized about since I was a horny 14 year old teenager. And I’m happy that it was with you.”

Isak slowly pulled the dick out and then stood up, stretching his arm to help Even stand up. “I would only do this with you.”

Even gave him a peck. He had some scratches on his back due to the rock, but it was fine. “I’m starving. Can we go back to the cabin and eat something? Also, we’re both dirty as fuck.”

“Of course,” Isak said, patting his butt. “But tonight I’m topping you.”

Even couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!
> 
> xx
> 
> PS: thanks to everyone who is posting during this SKAM Week, it's so much fun to see what everyone has come up to!


End file.
